


The Emmett to my Elle

by samdil



Category: The gentleman's guide to vice and virtue, percy x monty - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdil/pseuds/samdil





	1. First Day of Practice

Percy walked through the auditorium doors at about 3:00, 15 minutes before practice was supposed to start so he could get settled in. It was the first day of what he was sure was going to be the longest 5 months of his life. From today, December 3rd to May 25th, he was stuck in the same small space with the most obnoxious group of kids in the school. The theatre kids. The whole lot of them, always trying to be the center of attention, competing with each other when they should be working together. Not to mention the energy they had, even at ungodly times in the morning. He doesn’t even like Legally Blonde that much, he still stands by the belief that Little Shop of Horrors would have been much more fun, and with knowing absolutely nobody in the pit, having a fun show would definitely help him get through this. 50 service hours, he kept telling himself. Remember the service hours. As horrible as this may be, it’s definitely better than cleaning up the beach or whatever his classmates usually did for theirs. He took his spot as first chair in the violins and prayed for this to go by fast as he took his instrument out of his case. He then reached into his backpack for the music book and was startled by someone standing right in front of his stand.  
“Hi! I’m Henry. Henry Montague. Friends call me Monty. I’ll be playing Emmett Forest in the show.”  
He put his hand out to shake his , and he took it despite every bone in my body telling him not to.  
“Oh! How could I forget to ask! You are?” He was smiling at Percy and he found it difficult to tell if he was being sincere or if this is some weird thing theatre kids do to intimidate the people around them. Maybe both.  
“Percy. Percy Newton.” He put on his most convincing smile and hoped he could pass as being actually enthusiastic. He then let go of Monty’s hand, putting both on his lap.  
“Well Percy, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m pretty great, so just try not to fall in love with my beautiful voice okay?”  
He winked and flashed a smile at Percy making sure to show off his dimples. Percy tried to laugh it off, but it was very obvious he wasn’t getting the joke, if there is one at all. Monty ended the conversation with a just kidding and pat on the shoulder before hopping back on stage to join the rest of his cast mates. Percy didn’t know if he’d quite fall in love with the boy, but he was certainly cute, and he seemed nice enough, maybe he could find a friend here after all, and shockingly enough, he’s chosen the most theatre kid-esque theatre kid he’s seen in the auditorium so far today.  
\----  
Percy was lost in thought when he was interrupted by the voice of the drama teacher, Mr. Lockwood. He was nice enough, but a total pushover and nobody is sure if he knows what he’s doing.  
“Hello to the cast of legally blonde! I’m sure we’re all gonna have a great time and put on an even better show. I’m Mr. Lockwood and I’ll be your director. If you need anything at all, you come to me.”  
“And if you want an actual answer, you come to me” said the girl standing next to him.”I’m Felicity. Felicity Montague, I’m sure you all know my brother. I’m your stage manager.Which means I’ll be taking care of everything happening backstage.”  
Lockwood cleared his throat, “anyway, what I usually like to do on the first day is get everyone acquainted. We sit in a circle, and we go around saying our name, role, and something about yourself. Orchestra, if you wish to leave you may, or you can join us.” Percy was immediately annoyed that he took everything out for nothing, but decided to stay nonetheless. Almost everyone but the first players of every instrument left, and who else but Monty sat next to Percy in the circle.  
“So, which one of you wants to start?”  
“Uh, I guess I’ll get it over with.”  
“Lovely! Our new comer wants to start us off” said Lockwood excitedly.  
“Uh, I’m Percy. I’m first chair for the violinists and” He sat there for a few seconds , “My favorite musical is cats”  
“An excellent choice dear boy. Alright who;s next?”  
“Me! I’m Monty. I’m playing Emmett and I’ve been involved in theatre since I was Toby in Sweeney Todd when I was eight”  
“Another excellent musical.”  
Richard Peele was next in the circle, God I fucking hate him, Percy thought to himself. He was playing Warner. Perfect fit for him though. For a jackass to be playing such a jackass. He zoned out until everyone had gone and Lockwood let everyone go. He went to go grab his violin and sheet music and was once again startled by Monty standing behind him.  
“So what did you think of your first day?”  
“Not bad. I fucking hate Richard Peele though”  
Monty let out a laugh that was a bit too loud, “No way man! I do too! That could be like our thing!”  
Usually, Percy would be much more reluctant to have a ‘thing’ with someone he just met, but he seems like he could be a good friend, so he let it happen and the two of them walked out together, Monty doing most of the talking by gossiping about the rest of the cast.


	2. Method Acting

So maybe Percy was exaggerating when he said this would be the longest five months of his life. In fact, he was rather enjoying himself these past three months. He and Monty had become almost inseparable and Percy kept thinking back to December when Monty told him not to fall in love with his beautiful voice, and Percy should have taken that warning more seriously because he was seriously falling for him and there was nothing he could do about it. Besides silently seethe when our Elle, Helena, and Monty kissed every day at the end of act two. His jealousy has always been a problem when he had crushes, even when he was fully aware that he could never have them. He tried his best not to glare at Helena, who was all over Monty despite rehearsals not beginning for another 5 minutes. Apparently people noticed though, because the person next to him tapped his shoulder and told him he needed to stop making it so obvious he was sweet on their lead male.   
“I don’t like him.”   
“Sure you don’t. You’re practically attached at the hip.”   
Percy rolled his eyes at them, “Because he’s my best friend. That’s what they do.”  
“Uh huh. That’s why you’re so jealous of Helena.”   
Percy would try to come up with a witty retort, but he decided to let it go, as he wasn’t really wrong. He looked back up to find Monty staring at him with a slight smile on his face. Not a full one, but just enough that it made Percy’s heart flutter. He smiled back, and Monty just winked at him before returning his attention to Helena.   
“Hello everyone!” Lockwood yelled out to his students. “So what scenes do you think we should work on today?”   
Felicity tapped his shoulder, “Actually, I think there are specific things that NEED to be worked on.”   
He smiled at her and patted her on the head, “My dear, while I’m glad you’re excited, leave it to the director to do his job”  
“Okay well, I’m telling you these scenes are in horrible shape and need to be fixed before we work scenes we work 100 times every day.”   
“Well maybe if you were the director, you could get your way.” His condescending smile was still apparent.   
“Get out.” She said through gritted teeth.   
“What did you say?”   
“I said, get. Out. If you direct for any longer this show will be a wreck. Now get out. I’m taking over.”   
“I really don’t think you have the right to kick me out.”   
“And you don’t have the right to brush off my opinions because I’m not in charge. So get out. I’m director now.”   
“I’ll be talking to Headmaster Bourbon about your behavior.”   
“I’d love for you to. As I’ve already spoken to him about it.” She smiled at him, “Now run along. I have a show to save.”   
And just like that, Lockwood stormed out and about 10 students, including Percy gave Helena 10 pounds for correctly guessing when Felicity would step in to save the show for us all.   
“Alright guys! Get in your places. We’re running Whipped Into Shape.” Percy returned to his spot and opened his song book to the number. Violins aren’t a huge part of this number, so Percy let his eyes wander to the stage, where he saw Helena clinging to Monty, which, again, isn’t necessary until later.   
\-----   
As usual, Monty waited for Percy to gather his things before leaving the auditorium with him.   
“Hey Perce?”   
“Yes, darling?”   
“I uh, need help running some lines towards the end of act two, and since we don’t have school tomorrow, I was thinking you could come help and we could have a sleepover. I’ll order pizza and we can watch movies and stuff after we run lines.”   
Percy smiled at Monty, “Sounds like fun.”   
Monty smiled too, and not his usual flirtatious smirk, a real smile that made his eyes and nose crinkle up, and god did he look adorable. “Great. So we’ll stop by your place, grab your stuff and head over to mine.”   
Percy nodded and got into the passenger seat of Monty’s car.   
\-------  
The two boys stood in the center of the giant basement, all the furniture having been moved so they could have a mini stage.   
“So Mr. Argitacos, this alleged affair with Ms. Windham has been going on for how long?” Monty asked, he tried making his voice sound lower, more serious for this scene and he was really doing an amazing job. It’s like he was really staring at someone else, and not Monty.   
“Two years.” Percy replied, trying to use a Mexican accent and failing miserably.   
“And your first name is?”   
“Nikos.”  
“And your boyfriend’s name is….”  
“Carlos” Percy then began to choke on his words and Monty actually broke character because it was so funny to see Percy falter and trying to excuse the answer he gave. Percy gasped.   
“Monty! You broke character!”   
Monty was still laughing, “I’m sorry, darling. It’s just funnier when you do it. You should be Nikos.”   
“Well then you’d be missing the best violinist in the pit.” Percy said, beaming down at Monty.  
“Might be worth it.”   
“I don’t think it is. So what else do you want to run?”  
“Graduation. I just want to run the very end of Find My Way and we can order the pizza. Is that okay?”  
“Totally.”   
So they picked up just after Elle, in this case Percy, proposes to Emmett and go through until the very end when they’re supposed to kiss. In a momentary lack of judgment, and obviously just staying in character and not actually wanting to kiss him, Percy kissed Monty. It was a quick peck, but it was still a kiss. Percy pulled away quickly and began sputtering apologies. Monty shut him up by pulling him into another kiss. This one much deeper than the last. The two of them holding each other as close as they possibly could. This time neither stopped until they heard somebody clear their throat.   
“Oh. Uhm. Felicity how are you?” Monty asked, trying to play it off as if she didn’t see anything.  
“Great now that I won the betting pool on when you’d make out.”   
“We weren’t making out. We were practicing.”   
“And you couldn’t have just not kissed because…?”   
Percy piped up, “We just got caught up in the characters is all.”   
She smirked, knowing that that might be true, but it was also an excuse to kiss each other.   
“Alright. Well be safe you two!” She said before turning around back up the stairs.   
“So,method acting right?” Monty asked, his face red as a tomato.   
“Right.” Percy replied, just hoping this wouldn’t make things awkward.


	3. Show Night

Percy woke up that morning and sighed. He wasn’t sure if he should be nervous or excited. He was aware that Felicity was an amazing director, so the show was going to be great. That wasn’t necessarily the problem. His problem was what happened after the show. He was going to ask Monty out, and that’s where the nerves kick in. Percy had no real reason to believe that Monty liked him back. Even the kiss a few months back wasn’t necessarily proof of anything. That could’ve been a joke to him, but he’ll never know unless he tries. So that’s what he’s going to do. Try, and if it doesn’t work out, then go back to the way things were. If they could return to normalcy after a kiss, then surely they could after a simple question. The plan was simple, buy a flower for the cast, and write the message as, “Be the Emmett to my Elle? -Percy” What could go wrong? A lot, actually, but Percy was trying to stay positive. Everything will be fine.   
\----  
When Percy arrived to the school, he felt a weird sense of warmth. He’d never admit it, but even without Monty, he really would have loved being here. He felt like he had a second family. A home away from home, and although he’d never admit it, he had a lot more in common with the theatre kids than he did with the band kids. If he had any vocal talent, he’d actually be in the show next year. Monty says he has a better voice than he gives himself credit for, but either way he loves playing violin. It’s all the fun of performing with a lot less of the stage fright.   
“Alright everyone, huddle up!” Felicity shouted, waving her arms to signal to everyone where she was. “I just want all of you to know how proud I am of you guys! We pulled this show together and we did it as a team. We’re gonna kick ass tonight. Everyone put your hands in” She put her hand down and everyone stacked on top.   
“On three, say family. Ready? 1, 2,-”  
“FAMILY!” Everyone shouted in perfect unison before breaking off into their places.   
And just as Percy took his seat, the lights went down, and the show began.   
\-----  
Bows ended, and the curtain shut. Some were crying, others had ear to ear smiles, and Monty was reading the message attached to his rose and suddenly Percy’s stomach dropped thinking of all the ways it could have gone wrong. Monty smiled one of his real smiles and turned around to see Percy looking down at the floor, avoiding his gaze in case of rejection. The next thing Percy knew, he saw Monty’s shoes in front of his own.   
“I got your note Perce.”   
Percy started blushing, “Look, you don’t have to- have to say yes. I just hope either way we can be friends because I can’t lose you and-”   
Percy was cut off by Monty’s lips crashing into his. It wasn’t necessarily a rough kiss, but it wasn’t as gentle as it was the night in the basement. Monty’s arms were around Percy’s neck, and he was on his tiptoes to reach his lips. Percy had his hands on Monty’s waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible.   
Richard yelled at them to get a room. Monty pulled away from Percy and gave him a few choice words about what he can do if he has a problem with it. Percy laughed at his tiny, best friend, no wait, boyfriend, threatening to fight Richard, who had at least 6 inches on him. Monty turned back to him, looking a bit peeved, but quickly putting a smile back on like that didn’t just happen.   
“So, cast dinner?”   
“Hmm, nah. I have something better in mind.” Percy winked at Monty, who picked up on exactly what he meant.   
“As much as I’d love to take you up on that, no. Cast dinner is a tradition. Maybe after.”


End file.
